1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technical field, more particularly, relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The active Bather 3D technology, which may perform 2D/3D switching, is widely applied in LCDs (liquid crystal display) at present. It may be implemented easily; however, it may cause the display has a low brightness of 3D image. Some solutions of improving the brightness have been proposed, for example, as follows:
(1). an arrangement in which the illumination is directly carried out by LED lamps from bottom, which may improve the display brightness significantly;
(2). use of a diffuse plate and optical film layers, which may improve uniformity of display brightness efficiently and may use the light emitted from a background light source sufficiently.
However, each of the above solutions has disadvantages. In particular, the above solution (1) needs extra energy and thus causes additional power consumptions of the display apparatus; and the above solution (2) needs at least two additional film layers such that the structure becomes complicated and the cost increases.
For a 2D display apparatus, its display brightness needs the electrical consumption of the background light source. Thus, when a high brightness is desired, the electrical consumption of the background light source will increase to enhance the power consumption of the display apparatus.